sc2sotisfandomcom-20200214-history
System.Cyprus
Back to Heroes System.Cyprus Amongst the Protoss, Dark Templar who retain their psionic prowess are rare, and even rarer are those who retain their abilities posthumous. Cyprus is amongst the few and far between, capable of manipulating the very earth he walks upon to his advantage. The earth that Cyprus raises is infused with alkali metals at its very core. By cracking them open and exposing them to an intensely humid atmosphere, he turns his terrain deformations into much more than an obstruction. Abilities (Updated) Kingdom of Terra (passive): Each time an unit dies within 10 units of Cyprus, a Stone Pillar is raised in its place. Stone Pillars last 5 seconds, and have a 1 unit diameter. Terraform: Cyprus creates a wall of Stone Pillars at a target location for 5 seconds. Level 1: Wall is made up of 3 Stone Pillars, 3 units wide. -55 Energy. 16 second cooldown. Level 2: Wall is made up of 4 Stone Pillars, 4 units wide. -70 Energy. 16 second cooldown. Level 3: Wall is made up of 5 Stone Pillars, 5 units wide. -85 Energy. 16 second cooldown. Level 4: Wall is made up of 6 Stone Pillars, 6 units wide. -100 Energy. 16 second cooldown. Seismic Wave: Cyprus slams the ground, dealing spell damage to nearby enemies. Nearby pillars are pushed 8 units outwards from the origin of the effect, dealing spell damage to nearby enemies.* Level 1: Deals 40 (+70% INT) Spell damage. Stone Pillars deal for 50 (+30% INT) additional damage. -60 energy. 14 second cooldown. Level 2: Deals 60 (+70% INT) damage. Stone Pillars explode for 100 (+30% INT) additional damage. -80 energy. 10 second cooldown. Level 3: Deals 80 (+70% INT) damage. Stone Pillars explode for 150 (+30% INT) additional damage. -100 energy. 10 second cooldown. Level 4: Deals 100 (+70% INT) damage. Stone Pillars explode for 200 (+30% INT) additional damage. -120 energy. 10 second cooldown. * Seismic Wave's Stone Pillar damage can only effect a target enemy one time for a total of: 100 (+70% INT) + 200 (+30% INT) at Level 4. Additional Stone Pillar collisions will not increase the effect. Terrablink: Cyprus blinks to a target location up to 8 units away, leaving a trail of up to 4 Stone Pillars based on distance traveled. Level 1: -65 energy. 30 second cooldown. Level 2: -65 energy. 20 second cooldown. Level 3: -65 energy. 10 second cooldown. Level 4: -65 energy. 7 second cooldown. Fist of Gaia: Cyprus deals Spell Damage to a target enemy. All nearby pillars slam into the target, each dealing additional Spell Damage. Level 1: Deals 400 (+125% INT) damage. Each pillar deals 20 Spell Damage. - 250 energy. 120 second cooldown. Level 2: Deals 600 (+125% INT) damage. Each pillar deals 40 Spell Damage. - 400 energy. 100 second cooldown. Level 3: Deals 800 (+125% INT) damage. Each pillar deals 60 Spell Damage. - 550 energy. 80 second cooldown. Playing as System.Cyprus Start with accelerators, then while at side shop get 2 stabilizers, then get TS boots and sunflare gun. then get a synergizer, then isomorphic pyre, dst and then a mantle or something with survivability. At level 6 you will want to start ganking immediately or you will get left behind fast. Mostly when you are ganking somebody, use terrablink, stone pillars, then seismic wave quickly and finally using Fist of Gaia can guarantee the maximum damage output and usually a kill. Cyprus is like Zeratul: If you don't start killing early game you will be a hinderence for your team. Playing against System.Cyprus Constant map awareness. As soon as he is level 6 he will start ganking. He will be looking for weak heros/squishy heros to kill so stay alert and always stay with your team. Also get a bit of spell resist to lessen his killing power. Premium Guide Not currently available. Category:Heroes Category:Intelligence Heroes Category:Caster Category:Support Category:Neutral Category:Evil